Letting Go
by pokelyoko
Summary: Read it and Find out, Im rating M just incase it gets bad later.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for not writing if anyone cares. But here it is, my new story. Letting go. Now I know some of you were really angry about my killing characters, but I have to do it as a tribute to a dear person who we lost on January 14, 2010. I needed an Idea and then I realized it's been four months since our dear friend Sky Velvet Vasser passed away. And lastly, as another tribute, I'm slightly merging two deaths. Also the Death of Ryan Vigil. I'm sure none of you know her, but still it's an honor to her memory. So here it goes, If you don't want a character dead, don't read, my next story won't be quite this bad. And as always, UxY, AxJ, and Odd and Kiwi. Lol no Odd and my character.

Chapter 1. Spring break

The bell rang for the last Day of Kadic academy before the two week spring break. Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita walked out of class to meet up with their friends. Yumi and Ulrich walked out of their last period class hand In hand. The 11th graders met up on a bench under a tree, and sat down.

"So what do you guys wanna do for spring break," Odd asked the group.

"Let's go explore France" Aelita suggested, "I mean I've been here like 4 years and we've never been into the city, maybe Paris, the City of Love."

"you can get all the love you need here Aelita," Jeremy whispered, and kissed Aelita gently on the forehead.

"I like that Idea," Yumi interjected, "It's been awhile since we did anything fun, and I havn't been to Paris in a while."

"Ya I agree with her," Ulrich exclaimed, Kissing her softly on the lips.

"Ugh grose, you guys cut it out." Odd shouted and gagged, "But Hey maybe I'll find someone, so when we going."

"How about we leave tomorrow morning, we can drive." Ulrich told them.

The group agreed and everyone went their separate ways to get ready.

Ulrich and Odd headed up to their room. Kiwi jumped onto Odd when he went in.

"Agh get the **** off me Kiwi," Odd shouted.

"Jeez Odd," Ulrich said "What's wrong with you."

" Nothing, It's nothing."

"Well fine," he told Odd "Get packed and get out Yumi's coming over."

"Oh fine," Exasperated Odd, "I'll give you love birds a break."

The two got all they thought they needed, and headed off for Dinner. Odd as always got three servings, and two sodas. After that Odd headed out to the pool to hang out. Ulrich called Yumi.

"Hello?" Yumi answered

"Hey Yumi, you wanna come over."

"Hey Ulrich, my parent's aren't home until next week, they're off with my brother, how about you come over here."

"Ya sure, sounds great."

"Awesome, I'll see you soon,"

" Be right over, I love you Yumes,"

"I love you to."

Ulrich got dressed in something nice (A/N but not too nice :P and started drove to Yumi's with his suitcase, he figured they could leave from there. After about a minute drive, Odd called, and Ulrich told him that he could go back to the room. They decided all to meet at the Cafe for breakfast, and then leave for Paris. Ulrich arrived at Yumi's door and knocked.

"It's about time you got here," Yumi came out in a short tank top, and super short shorts.

"Whoa," Ulrich's eyes widened, "You look wow,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yumi grabbed Ulrich, and ripped his shirt off, dragging him into the house, "get in here"

she locked the door.

That's all for now, Who thinks I should make the next chapter M, Idk if I want to make it explicit or just not describe anything, tell me!


	2. That night

Chapter 2. The night

A/N

K i thought about making this one bad, but then Ithought about it and realized how stupid it was describing Ulrich and Yumi having sex, so I'm going to continue where it left off. The gang wake up in the morning to go to Paris.

Ulrich looked at the clock. The time read 10:00 AM in neon green letters. Ulrich shook out his hair, and took a closer look at the clock, thought for a second.

"O Shit," Ulrich whispered, "Paris."

Ulrich shook Yumi gently. "Yume's wake up."

Yumi woke up and whispered drowsily, "You ready for more."

Ulrich laughed, "I love you too. We've gotta go, It's time to head off to Paris."

Yumi sat up and said, "Ooh, awesome lets go," She jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Um... Yumi," Ulrich said "You might want a shirt before we go off to meet them to leave, just saying."

Yumi laughed and jumped on top of Ulrich, startled him, and kissed him over and over. Ulrich returned the kisses, but the rmembered that they had to leave. He gently moved her off of him and said "Yumi, we can't right now, but later." He kissed her once more, and stood up to grab her shirt. He tossed it to her.

The group met up at 9:30. Yumi and Ulrich were late of course.

"Where the hell were you guys," Odd shouted.

"Nowhere," they said in unison, blushing,

"Sure," Odd said sarcastically, "Whatever, I wanna get there by lunch, and hit up some Parkour spots after lunch."

"You know I don't like you doing that Ulrich Love," Yumi said with a worried look.

"Don't worry Yumi," Ulrich said grabbing her from behind, " It's not like were gonna jump off the Eiffel tower."

"I know bu..." She was interrupted by a kiss from Ulrich.

"Were going to be fine, don't worry." Ulrich told her.

"Ok"

And with that, they all left laughing. Ulrich had gotten a nice convertible for his 16th birthday, and he had gotten all A's. Yumi had tutored him to death. That's when this all started.

After driving for Less than an hour, they were at Paris.

"Yeah Paris." Odd hollered, "Ooh look, that looks like a good spot to start."

" We'll go tonight odd," Ulrich told him. "Let's go check into the hotel, and then get food."

The Hotel room was on the third story. It was a very large room with three rooms spread around. The spots where they all would sleep was automatically figured out.

"Ya I get my own bed, sweet." Odd said from his room.

The group went to lunch.

Thats all for now folks, and so tune in next time for the awesome chapter, just warning bad things will happen next chapter, so be warned.


End file.
